Cheesy Lines
by CharmedSkye92
Summary: In his latest attempts to win Ladybug's heart, Chat breaks out the pick up lines. Drabbles.
1. Alphabet

**So this was stuck in my head after a while, Chat Noir using cheesy pick up lines on Ladybug. And because she's our little sass bug, she would shoot him down every time.**

* * *

Chat seemed to think pick up lines were A game material to win Ladybug's heart. If anything, he was delighted in how rubbish the lines were and the growing exasperation from his partner. She dreaded the cheesy one liners nearly as much as she dreaded an akuma attack. Was it possible that she dreaded them more than an akuma attack? She could have sworn his smirk grew with each one.

Good.

She hoped his face would crack.

"My Lady?"

The tone. The way he smirked. That dumb innocent façade of his. He was fooling no one. He knew exactly what he was doing was getting on her nerves. It was almost as bad as his puns. He just had the worst taste in humor. Absolute garbage. He was probably the type of guy who thought fart jokes were hilarious. Thank goodness she didn't know him in real life. That would just have been a disaster waiting to happen.

Was it wrong to want to punch your partner in the face? Probably.

Did she want to? Yes. Very much.

"Yes Chat?"

"You know, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together?"

She twitched. This was it. She was going to break him. It wasn't a crime right? She was doing the community a favor! A civil service! She could beat Hawkmoth on her own. She pinched the bridge of her nose. As much as she would like to, it wasn't a good plan. Someone would miss him. Likely... Probably...

"Why? N and O are already together."

"Me-ouch, My Lady. That hurts."

"Don't quit your day job, Chat Noir. We have to focus on the akumas."

* * *

 **Feel free to leave some pick up lines you'd like to see in a review and I'll work it in somehow!**


	2. Nine Lives

"I'd spend all my nine lives with you, My Lady." Chat Noir declared.

It was so prompt, so out of the blue that Ladybug nearly crashed headfirst into an oncoming wall. When she managed to right her landing, she fixed her partner with a scowl before pinching the bridge of her nose. Nothing she could do could discourage him from shooting little one liners at her. She couldn't even grin and bear it at this point. Spontaneous pick up lines were going to be her life now. There was no escape.

Chat was a great partner otherwise. He was clever and selfless. He put others first, to the point of self sacrifice. He trusted her undoubtedly without even knowing her real name. So she supposed she could humor him. He had done so much for her and for the city. If the silly little pick up lines were the only reward he got for all his hard work, she couldn't take that from him. That didn't mean she would encourage it or accept the flirts. She still liked Adrien. Nothing Chat Noir did could change that.

"Chat Noir, no. Just... no."

"Aw, come on, that was a good one!" he protested.

She managed to keep a straight face. It was a little humorous but if she let him know that, it would only encourage him even more. Granted, even without a positive reaction he still used the lines. So if she couldn't stop him, she was just going to have to deal with it. This was who Chat was. She wasn't going to replace him as a partner (not that she could). After everything they had been through together, he was a very dear friend of hers. If anything happened to him, she knew she would have been upset.

"A good waste of time." she retorted.

Chat Noir laughed, instead of being put out by her bitterness.


	3. Tired

Ladybug yawned. They had been at this patrol all night. Luckily for her it was the weekend and she knew with utmost certainty nothing would be going on tomorrow. She had asked Tiki just to be sure. Five times. Much to her own chagrin when she was reminded each time (gently) that there was absolutely nothing to worry about. Her parents had things handled in the shop. Alya was out of town with her family. She had no unexpected visitors or expectations of her. She fully intended to catch up on some much needed sleep and her homework.

"Yeah, being pretty must be tiring." Chat said. "You must be exhausted, My Lady, because you're beautiful."

She choked on her own spit, staring at Chat in mute horror. He just said that with an absolutely straight face - well, minus the smile he always wore but he didn't seem to be teasing her. She quickly looked away so he couldn't see that her face now matched the red of her suit. She thanked whatever higher power there was that it was dark out. Unless Chat _could_ see in the dark. Then she just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"No, I'm exhausted because it's been a long day. I think I'm going to call it a night, Chat Noir."

"Oh... Well, goodnight Ladybug."

She grabbed her yo-yo and prepared to launch off into the night but she heard the disappointment in his voice. It gave her enough pause to look at him and smile. He meant well. He just expressed himself through his flirts. That was all, she kept telling herself. It's not like he actually _loved_ Ladybug. He didn't even know her. No, it was more like he was in love with the idea of loving her. If he knew who was behind the mask, he wouldn't feel the same.

"Goodnight Kitty."

A swing of her yo-yo and she was quickly making her escape from the embarrassment. Her face burned all the way home from Chat's comment.


	4. Falling

Their battle had been long and hard. Ladybug could feel her body ache beneath the suit. She would be bruised for sure. Thankfully it wasn't anything worse than that. The lucky charm had done it's part. The city was back to normal. She took one wrong step and lost her balance. A soft gasp left her when she fell off the rooftop - something she hadn't' done since her first days as a hero but it only spoke to how tired she was. She braced herself for a painful impact but it never came. She opened her eyes to find that Chat Noir had caught her.

Her body was pressed close to his. Her arms had wrapped around his neck, the first solid thing she could reach to break her fall. He was a gentleman and didn't try to place his hands anywhere inappropriate. He looked genuinely concerned about her wellbeing. While she was thankful she didn't become a street pancake, she didn't trust her flirty partner one bit. He had been flirting so much lately that he was using every opportunity as a chance to flirt.

"Did it hurt?"

She scoffed and pushed away from him. Thankfully, Chat set her down on her feet. He hovered close in case her poor legs gave out again. She was secretly appreciative of that because she didn't trust her legs either. She took a deep breath, willing her strength to come back just long enough for her to go home and rest. That's all she needed, was her transformation to last just long enough for her to get home.

"Let me guess, when I fell from Heaven?" she asked sarcastically.

"No."

She raised a suspicious brow to him. She had to wait for it, the punchline. His witty idea of banter that wasn't all that funny. Well at least to her. Chat seemed to get some sort of delight out of her groans over bad puns and cheesy pick up lines. But each one seemed to cut her to the core and make her cringe. Chat didn't mean anything by it and she would have to admit, it was a little fun to shoot him down each time.

"What then?"

"Did it hurt when you fell for me?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. She pushed away from him dusted off her suit. Chat grinned, seemingly triumphant as he twirled his tail. His grin was like that cat that got the canary. But she did have to admit, the break was much needed, she now felt like she could make it home on her own.

"What hurt was that cheesy line of yours."

"You wound me Ladybug."


	5. Princess

"Well, this must be the 8th castle because I finally found my Princess!" Chat boasted.

She looked to her partner in sheer exasperation, rounding on him so quickly she almost gave herself whiplash. She had been holding out on her own against an akuma waiting for him. She glanced around the corner, no sign of the akumatized victim so they had time to think. Or in Chat's case - flirt. As if there weren't more important matters at hand, but... in a way, she supposed she appreciated the fact he tried to keep even dire situations light. It certainly helped with the overwhelming stress of their daily superhero balance act. Balancing home life and their day to day heroic activities wasn't easy.

"I'm not a princess Chat…" Ladybug said.

Chat leapt over her, effectively blocking an attack she hadn't noticed. She scrambled out of his way so he could have space to counter. It seemed their time had been cut short. She had half a mind to swear profusely but what sort of role model would she be for kids if they caught Ladybug cussing like a sailor? Plus she would feel immensely guilty for even one slipping past her lips. Knowing them and using them were two different things.

A soft expression crept across his face. He swiftly countered, knocking back the akuma's minion, buying them some more time. It was times like this where she was left frightfully confused about her feelings. She insisted time and time again that Chat Noir simply couldn't feel that way about her and yet... he did things like this which left her doubting everything she thought she knew about her partner. Which wasn't admittedly much. But that was because they had to keep their identities secret. They had loved ones to protect.

"You are to me…"

Ladybug's breath caught in her throat. She felt her eyes widened as the blush on her face returned in full force. She actually had to shake her head in an effort to clear it, but she knew the words would linger. This is what she should expect from a partner like Chat Noir. Still, every now and then he said something that always caught her off guard. The sheer honesty from his words would strike deep. The unnerving part was, he was holding her on some pedestal like she was infallible.

"Please just focus on the akuma!" she grit out.

"As you wish."


	6. Latte

"Ladybug look out!"

She turned to see something flying her direction. Before she could react, she was thrown aside. A horrified gasp left her lips when she watched Chat Noir take the hit intended for her. He flew back through the glass of a café. Patrons were sent scrambling to get out of the way. She didn't blame them. It was easier to fight when civilians weren't involved either to become hostages, targets or akumatized minions.

"Chat Noir!" she cried.

She leapt over fallen chairs and upheaved tables to get to her partner. He had been roughly slammed against the counter top. Coffee and mugs alike had fallen atop of him. Ladybug knelt down and brushed the debris off of her partner. She spared a glance over her shoulder. No akuma, no minions, and the civilians had fled. It was a telling sign when even the civilians no longer screamed in panic when akumatized victims attacked the city.

"We should get coffee sometime because I like you a latte," Chat said.

He held up a horrifically battered coffee cup with a goofy smile. The relief seeped into her veins instantly. She took the cup from his hands and set it on the floor. Chat grimaced slightly but let her pull him back to his feet. Luckily, he didn't have any injuries. Nothing visible anyways. He would likely bruise. But she couldn't take those away, not even with her lucky charm. So she shot him a fond smile.

"At least I know you're okay," she sighed.

She helped him dust the coffee grinds off his shoulders and face. Being a hero was messy work.


	7. Sun

Ladybug gave a very unladylike yawn. She couldn't help it. They had been up well into the latest part of the night and into morning and she was exhausted. She and Chat were sitting on the rooftops of Paris, waiting for their energy to come back to them before trying to sneak back into their houses. It would be harder for her after all her parents were bakers. They rose with the sun.

"Is that the sun coming up or is that just you lighting up my world?"

Ladybug shot Chat a withering glare. He flashed her a million watt smile and gestured behind her. She turned. Indeed, the sun was rising. It looked rather pretty dancing over the Seine. She felt a slow breath escape her as she watched. Lately they had very few good things to take away from the ongoing battle with Hawkmoth but this was something that she could truly enjoy.

"But you never know... Could be both?"

"Chat Noir!" she groaned.


	8. Borrow

"Hey Ladybug, can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back."

Ladybug had to fight back a laugh. Laughing would only encourage Chat Noir, but she supposed smiling was just as bad, because he was grinning back. Rena Rogue was giving Chat the most boggled expression. Together they had just finished up for the night and so came Chat Noir's flirts. Ladybug was used to them. Their new partner was not because the poor young woman nearly fell off the rooftop with a misstep as she did a double take at Chat.

"Is he always like this?" Rena asked.

"It's just Chat. You'll get used to it."

It was true, the flirting was just part of Chat Noir. She would still steer him away from that line of thinking because she liked Adrien, but she had started letting him down a bit more gently. He meant well. If anything, it was his way of coping with stress. After all, it wasn't every day that young teenagers were out and about fighting people turned monsters thanks to an evil guy who controlled butterflies. And they were still no closer to catching him. Besides, Chat's teasing helped make things easier. More... normal.

"Ladybug?" Chat inquired.

"Sorry kitty, no time for kisses," she replied.

"Next time," he said but upon a stern look he laughed, "Or not."


	9. Blush

"Roses are red, my face is too, that only happens when I'm around you," Chat announced.

"That... was actually a pretty good rhyme." Ladybug admitted.

"Thanks, I actually spent more time on that one than I should have," he laughed.

Ladybug laughed too. It sounded like something Chat would do for her. He was thoughtful that way. And the line did make her smile. It was kind of cute, but she had never seen Chat Noir blushing around her. Not the way she did around Adrien. The awful tongue tied, butterflies in your stomach, stammering mess that she turned into. No, Chat had far more control over his emotions than she did. In a way, she was a little jealous. At least he could speak to his crush. She was just friends with Adrien. But for now, she didn't want to hope for more. Adrien needed a friend. Chat probably did too.

"It was sweet."

She turned away, racing across the rooftop and completely missing the fact she actually had made Chat Noir blush.


	10. Dreams

Ladybug had been struggling on their patrol. She wouldn't say as much, but something was bothering her. Chat was at a loss for what to do. It was upsetting to see the usually confident young woman so… dejected. He knew he couldn't ask what happened. They couldn't know anything about each other. She had driven the point home time and time again. They had secret identities for a reason - to protect themselves and to protect the ones they cared about. But, he knew he had to do something to at least make her smile once that night.

"Do you mind if I walk you home, My Lady? My mother always said to follow my dreams."

"Chat Noir, you know -"

"I know," he agreed.

She looked at him and then she smiled, realizing he was just trying to cheer her up, in his own weird little way. She fought her smile. She was always so serious. He knew that she took her duties as Ladybug far more serious than he took his job as Chat Noir. To him, the mask was an escape from home. He could be who he wanted to be, all while keeping the city safe. Ultimately, he knew he had no chance without Ladybug. She was the one who fixed all the damage he made after the fight was over. She was the one who purified the akumas. Without her, the city would have lost to Hawkmoth a long time ago.

So even if she didn't approve of the pick up lines and the flirting, he knew by now it was a game between them. Banter. Despite wishing that she would take him seriously, he knew as long as there was a danger, he couldn't make a move. They could not be together. It was selfish of him to wish. But he would not regret the way her face lit up and she finally laughed, shaking her head. Clearly amused by his little line this time.

She didn't have to tell him what was bothering her. It was likely something in her day to day life, something he couldn't fix even though he desperately wanted to. He wanted to help her the way she helped the city. He had seen her time and time again stick around after the battle to talk to the poor akuma victim. She had gone to charity events. She attended public meetings. She waved at every kid they passed by when just on patrol.

"Thanks Chat," she said softly. "That was sweet of you."

She reached up before throwing her yoyo and swinging off. He was left alone on the tower, watching as she went. She knew he could get down on his own. He was, after all, a cat. He could land on his feet. Still, he watched her go as he often did. It didn't make it any easier this time, knowing that he had helped her cheer up, even just a little. She was still hurting. Something had upset her and if she became an akuma… well, Paris was doomed.

"Anything for you," he said.


End file.
